Mysterious Sea Bathing
MYSTERIOUS SEA BATHING---CHAPTER 16 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Episode 5, " Mysterious First Date " ) Summary Urabe spends several days at her Father's summer villa by the ocean before she returns home, only to be invited by Tsubaki to a day at the beach. Nevertheless, she agrees to go. On the faithful day of their date, Tsubaki is awestruck by how attractive the newly tanned Urabe is. As Tsubaki and Urabe head to the beach, Tusbaki keeps thinking how erotic it is to see the tanned Urabe. At the beach, Urabe changes into a black bikini and a sarong. While they are swimming, Urabe explains that she is wearing a sarong to hide an earlier tanline from carrying her pair of scissors last week. Tsubaki gets a nosebleed, and swims back to shore. Urabe later experiences the same nosebleed when she tries Tsubaki's drool on the way home, indicating to her that he was really 'turned on' to see her scissors tanline. Plot For the next several days of summer, Urabe rides a bicycle from her Father's summer house to the beach, then removing her shirt and denim mini-skirt to revel a black bikini swimsuit underneath, she enjoys swimming in the ocean and relaxing on the beach. Her trusty scissors are tucked into her bikini bottom. A couple of days before this happens, Tusbaki requests that Urabe and himself go to the beach, as promised (Manga Chapter 14), but Urabe tells him that she can not go with him until she returns from spending time at her Father's villa. Tsubaki eagerly counts the days until the 'big day' that they can go on their beach date together. They had agreed to meet in the early morning at the train station, and when they do,Tsubaki is really 'floored' to see that Urabe is already tanned from her previous weeks visit to the ocean. Urabe is wearing a very cute summer dress, and on the train Tsubaki can't keep his eyes off of her. At the beach, if Tsubaki was floored by Urabe, he is now absolutely godsmacked to see most of the teen girls there are wearing reveling bikinis, as well as the tanned Urabe wearing a black bikini and a sarong. He thinks to himself how Urabe's look is not just new and fresh, but is simply 'erotic' ! When they are in the water together, Tsubaki has to implore Urabe not to swim so fast. Then, feeling somewhat devious, Tsubaki goes underwater as Urabe swims more slowly, to take note of her curvy, very adult-like body. Urabe senses something, and as she stops and comes up, he comes up and covers with an alibi, by saying that he just wanted to see the bazaar fabric print pattern of her sarong. Urabe explains that she never wears a sarong over her bikini, but today is different. She then unwraps her sarong, to revel that she has a pale, untanned area in the shape of her scissors on the front of her hip, to big to be covered by her bikini bottom. From the kick-butt erotic impact of seeing her tanline, Tsubaki gets a nosebleed, and races back to shore to hide his arousal. On the way back home that evening, Urabe questions Tsubaki to see if he really had a good time today. He affirms that he did, but Urabe does a surprise reverse drool taste to see if he actually did. Yes, he did !!! Urabe gets the same nosebleed reaction, now realizing how aroused he was to see her, not only in her black bikini, but to see her scissors tanline. Now becoming devious herself, Urabe asks Tsubaki if he would like to see her tanline again ? Met with a very enthusiastic 'Yeah!' from Tsubaki, Urabe merely tells him that he can see her tanned except for the scissors outline, NEXT summer, NEXT year, as she runs away with a smirk ! Category:Chapters